Seppuku
by Winter In Japan
Summary: Sometimes, the only proof of innocence is blood. Deathfic, Feudal Japan AU.


_Yes, I am alive!_  
_After losing my password, getting all angered and giving up, I decided it was silly to stop writing at all. I know I own you a deep apology for my absence, and well, this is something like that._  
_This is based in the wishes of Insanity-Within, one of the best Hachimenroppi roleplayers in Tumblr. She wanted a deathfic with these two characters, and I gave her this._  
_I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

The Lord of Urumi-In-the-Lake, one of the western castles located in the Sekigahara fields had prepared everything. The courtyard of his palace was all covered in white linen, creating a strange tent where his faithful _samurai_ retainers sat down. All of them were wearing their black and blue uniforms, save for two: Heiwajima Tsugaru, retainer of the eastern islands, who was dressed in a white formal kimono, and Orihara Hachimenroppi, Leader of the spy court and ambassador of the _shinobi _from the lower marshes of the Urumi province.

The Lord, Inoue Masamaru, grinned like a pig before his dirty banquet: the blond, half-blood retainer that was dressed in white was captured by the side of the corpse of his only son, Inoue Takeshi, who was murdered when that man slashed his throat, in a low act of treachery.

The Code was clear, as were the orders of the _Shogun_. Betrayers were sentenced to ritual suicide according to the ancient way. However, Lord Inoue made a sadistic exception: no men, samurai, ashigaru or plebian, would cut the head of the man who was sentenced to death.

_He wanted to see Heiwajima bleed to death before him. _

The cruelty of the feudal lord was unspeakable, and many of his retainers protested at that request; his main lieutenant, a man named Tanaka Tomaru, had begged to cut the head of his friend, just to spare him from the terrible suffering.

Wanting revenge by the death of his son, Lord Inoue denied his wish.

And now, he saw the face of Tanaka in pain, as the faces of the many samurai that were disappointed by the acts of Heiwajima. Even the _Shinobi_, Orihara, was crying in silence. The Lord assumed that the pale-skinned man was just sensitive, after all, he looked like a woman. His son knew that, and had asked the man to share some earthly pleasures with him.

It wasn´t sharing, as Orihara Hachimenroppi knew. It was _forcing;_under his red and black robes were still the marks of those sweaty, big hands, and the woolen rope, the bruises of bites and the stains of drug and poison. His tears were of sadness and impotence, for he had no honor to reclaim and no power in this place.

He could not say that Tsugaru had saved him from that greasy monster who had raped him.

He had spoken with the samurai, begging him to escape, to leave behind his honor and leave with him to Kyoto, to the Valley Of Shadows, to the Lands of those who look above the crowd….

And he had said no to each proposal; he wanted to die out of loyalty to his Master, he wanted to free Hachimenroppi from every guilt and suspicion. After all, there were those who testify the truth, that the last person who was seen with the heir was the man with crimson eyes. By committing suicide, Tsugaru would accept his guilt and wash away the shadow of murder from the reputation of Hachimenroppi with his own blood.

He would cleanse the mind and spirit of the man he loved the most with that last sacrifice.

Everything was ready. All the men were seated before the blue-eyed retainer, who emptied his mind, feeling that each thought fade away, and just one kept within him.

_Hachimenroppi_.  
His skin, his scent, his movements, his words, his smile, his tears, his past, present and future, everything that was Orihara Hachimenroppi would be saved with his death. He would bring his crimson love the peace he deserved.

Tsugaru stabbed his heart with the silver dagger, staining his clothes with the red liquid that flown across his body; the Lords of the Urumi province felt the air coming out of their lungs, as their most faithful companion break the ritual, after all the code said that it was the abdomen that must be stabbed, not the heart...

But even when he was fatally wounded, he looked at them with his sapphire eyes, thanking them, wishing them the best, and then gazing upon the one he loved so dearly.

The tears of Hachimenroppi fell to the ground when he saw the endlessdevotion in those frozen eyes, and he broke all protocol, all courtesy, and ran across the place to hold the one who had saved him.

_"No, no, no, Tsugaru-san, please, it is too soon! just.. just resist! I will take you to my lands; I will kill all of these men for you but just…just live!"_

He pleaded in a desperate whisper as he held the bleeding body of the samurai. But the other male just looked at him, a small course of blood running out his lips.

"_I won´t…I have to…keep my honor…betrayal is…. unforgivable…"_

_"NO! Please, Tsugaru-san! Forget about your honor! Forget about your master and live with me! Flee with me! You cannot be so selfish! You cannot die because of honor!"_

That voice was stirred up by anger and misunderstanding: the shinobi couldn´t understand why all this things always finished with the death of someone, with the death of honorable men.

The Lord of the Peace Island smiled and placed a last kiss of love in those soft lips he adored.

_"No, my loved shadow, this is not about my honor…."_

He smiled as he pulled out the dagger from his heart, marking his skin and the skin of his beloved shinobi with his blood.

_"…this is about your life"_

Hachimenroppi felt his voice break in despair when the body of his loved samurai turned cold.

* * *

_Sorry, I love Jidai Geki, and I think I won´t stop writting it in a long time.  
Reviews are loved!_


End file.
